The Nutcracker: A Vocaloid Story
by XxTwinkesparklezxX
Summary: Okay so if you know the Nutcracker, this is the vocaloid Nutcracker. And its all real.
1. Chapter 1

Miku glanced around the room once more; her long locks of teal were no longer in twin tails but flowing gracefully down her back. It was Christmas Eve and Kaito had promised her something special that night. She sat down on the green and red plaid couch, which was only out for Christmas, and looked at the stunning tree in the corner of the room.

Everyone had help pick it out, one of the largest at the tree farm. And now it had so many lights and ornaments on it, Miku couldn't help but giggle. She played with the hem of her silky night gown and looked up at the steps. Kaito still hadn't come down and it was nearly mid night. She remembered the party that had happened only a few hours back, and the delight of the new toys Master had brought her. And then she remembered Len breaking the arm off her beloved Nutcracker doll. Miku stood and got the Nutcracker, and silently walked back to her couch, laying down holding it tight in her arms.

She drifted to sleep. A couple of mice, about the size of Rin, came out of the clock and surrounded the couch, watching Miku and running off to the left. A pair of mice from behind the stair case followed and soon a swarm of mice came out, and ran around the couch. Miku awoke suddenly. She stood on the couch, trying to keep the nutcracker out of their reach, she jumped down running to the center of the room, as they followed and swarmed her. Each time the clock struck, leading up to midnight, they would grab at the doll. The giant mice soon ran to one side of the room allowing Miku to set her Nutcracker down.

She ran to the opposite side of the mice, as they got closer she had to plan how to get around. Luckily the mice weren't very smart and she ran around them with ease. She turned to face them again, and they neared her again. She ran around but her arms were caught by two of the mice. They pulled and pulled trying to capture Miku as their own, when a tall man jumped from behind the staircase. The mice scattered; Miku ran behind the couch unsure of what was happening. She studied the blue-clad man as he walked forward and bowed. He looked exactly like Kaito. She curtsied and took his hands. The man, she now figured was the Nutcracker by similarities, took her by the waist and helped her as she leapt off the ground one way and then the other finally letting Miku spin outwards. He bowed to her once again taking her and leading her to one side of the room, commanding her to stay put.

Miku nodded and watched the Nutcracker march to the center of the room and salute the Christmas tree. A bunch of red-clad toy soldiers came out of nowhere. Miku looked around and noticed she was the size of the toys; the Christmas tree was growing taller and taller! She a watched as the toys marched out, and the rats came along, lining up on the other side. The tealette looked around as a giant Rat King jumped out from the couch, and his minions cheered. Miku hid her eyes form the disgusting creature. She watched as the Nutcracker prepared for battle, a soldier bringing him his sword. It was lined with blue and teal jewels. Miku knew the man was Kaitidayo.

The Rat King also was handed a sword, lined with red and black jewels as his Rat Queen untied his black cape from around his neck. She only stopped to his at Miku.

Miku watched as a small soldier brought out one cannon, shooting it at the mice, who fell over immediately. The Rat King shook his head and growled, commanding the mice up for the battle of the century. Miku averted her eyes.

**Sorry I had to cut it off here guys! Hope you have a happy holiday! I have only a few days to get this out for vacation so check back often! Please review! Thanks!- Sparklez**


	2. Chapter 2

Miku watched as the battle raged on. The soldiers were lifting and tossing the mice. Some soldiers tried to shoot them but we're clawed. Yet she could not see Kaito or the Rat King. She then saw him, Kaito. He was pinned to the floor, the Rat King about to strike him with his sword. Miku pulled off her slipper and knocked the Rat King in the head. Kaito stood and watched Miku run back to her spot, slipping her shoe back on as the soldiers each got their guns and helped the wounded. She watched the Nutcracker salute them as they marched off, back into their cabinet. Kaito slowly crossed, taking Miku by the hand and leading her away.

She looked up at Kaito, who smiled down at her. Soon a cold breeze hit her. Miku and Kaito we're in a giant cave, made of ice and snow. She looked down; her dress had been turned white with small teardrops of teal and blue crystallizing the bodice. Miku looked around, and saw two elegant figures in the cave dancing. One a female, her pink hair pulled back in a bun on the top of her head, a crown of ice resting lightly upon her head. Her partner had long purple hair. He was holding her lightly by the waist spinning her around. Miku walked closer. It was Gakupo and Luka!

She gasped, loud enough the two broke apart from their dance. Luka slowly stepped towards Miku. Luka was in a pure white tutu crystallized by snowflakes and ice. Gakupo followed behind, wearing a white shirt with a snowflake on each arm and in the center of his shirt.

"Welcome, Miku." Luka smiled and curtsied to Miku, as Miku did the same. "And Kaito, what a wonderful surprise. Please come take a seat." She took Miku by the hand leading her to a clear throne and seating Kaito beside her. Luka and Gakupo then stood on either side of the throne, as many snowflakes began to dance. Miku looked up noticing Gakupo and Luka gone, and looked back to the center of the cave. Gakupo had lifted Luka up, her leg outstretched and one leg bent inwards. Gakupo slowly set her down as Kaito grabbed Miku's hand leading her to a pure white sled, led by six white horses. Miku sat down as Kaito took her hand, seating himself beside her, and whistled. The horses pulled them out of the cave and to a shining shore.

Kaito exited the carriage, helping Miku out and led her to a boat. It was a small boat, just big enough to fit the both of them, with a plain wooden floor. Miku sat on the side of the boat, watching the waves as dolphins jumped and did flips beside the boat. She smiled and looked over at the bluenette, who was steering the ship towards a land far away. It looked like just a dense forest.

They anchored the ship at the shore and walked into the deep forest. Fairies in deep green dresses greeted them as they neared the center. The two watched the fairies dance for a little bit continuing on slowly. Two pages met them at the exit of the forest, where several fairy princesses and the fairy queen fluttered about. The Queen stopped, it was Meiko. She smiled at the two, adjusting her dark leaf dress and crown and welcomed them, walking them to an awaiting couple at a giant candy palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku looked around in awe. The candy made kingdom was sparkling with sugar. Rin, who was in an orange tutu with different candy colored gems, and Len, in a matching shirt and trousers, walked forward. Kaito, still in his Nutcracker uniform, stepped forward, telling of how Miku rescued him, and killed the Rat King and how he'd fallen in love with her. Miku blushed as she heard gasps from the servants, commoners, and nobles surrounding the couples. Rin smiled, leading the two to a table where a feast was awaiting.

Rin asked the couple to sit as Spanish matadors came out and bowed to the couple, the Senorita following. It was Teto, whose normal twin tail drills were pulled into a bun with a black flower in her hair. Her dress was as red as the matador's capes, with black jewels on the bodice and black ruffles. She curtsied and music started playing as they all began to dance. Miku smiled and watched, taking her eyes away online to take a sip of the wine in front of her. Kaito and Miku applauded, and waited for the next dance.

Leon and Miriam came out next. Miriam was in a deep purple outfit, a one shoulder top cutting off above her midriff with gold jewels and a purple bottom, deep purple covering around her upper thighs and then becoming see through down to her ankles, a golden cobra crown atop her head. Leon had on a golden vest and bottoms, with a purple cloth belt around his waist. Their dance was sensual and slow, with many lifts and acrobatics in it. Miku kept her eyes glued to the dancer's every move.

The next dance was far more familiar to Miku. 10 oriental princesses wearing teal summer kimonos ran out with fans and bowed to the Nutcracker and Miku. She smiled and giggled. Their queen ran out after them, wearing a teal outfit like the princesses but with black pants. She bowed and the dance began. Kaito looked down at Miku and smiled, whispering in her ear something sweet. They had, by now, finished their meals.

Rin and Len came out next, dancing several dances both together and solo. Miku watched them, thinking that they by far had been the most enchanting. Rin walked up to the table, asking Miku and Kaito to come dance with her. The queen's and kings all came out, forest fairies following their queen. Miku and Kaito stood in the middle of it all, as Kaito lifted her onto his shoulder, walking her around the circle of dancers, smiling. Miku giggled all eyes on her as she was slowly set down to the ground.

All the dancers were all on one knee, arms open towards the young girl ran to each of them curtsying. Once all but the Nutcracker had left, Master came up to Miku. She curtsied to Kaito as he slowly backed away, fading into darkness. Master took Miku by the hand, walking her to the couch, and laying her down.

Miku slowly opened her eyes, Kaito standing in front of her. She was covered in blankets, two cups of hot chocolate in front of her on the coffee table. She yawned, looking for her nutcracker doll, which was now by the Christmas tree, before her dream. Kaito smiled, and Miku started to sit up.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito moved Miku's blankets and lifted her legs up, sitting down and setting them on his lap.

"Wanna know why I called you down here at midnight?" Kaito looked down at the girl as she sat up. The twins we're up, watching the two from the balcony, holding a fishing rod with mistletoe attached to the end.

The bluenette male handed Miku a cup of hot chocolate and pointed upwards, the mistletoe hanging down above the couple. Miku's face reddened. She set her cup down, scooting closer to Kaito and slowly kissed him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before the snap of a camera was heard and tons of giggling. Kaito looked around, all the Vocaloids and Utau's we're watching the two. Miku ignored them and pounced on Kaito, kissing him again. Rin turned to Len and kissed him on the check softly and Gakupo wrapped his arms around Luka's waist, earning a slap in the face before Luka turned and kissed him.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
